Take this to my grave
by KuroiiSakura
Summary: Viñeta, UA. El gesto bondadoso del hombre resurgió de entre lo nublado, dejando embelesada a la joven una vez más. Regresó frente a ella, regalándole un etéreo beso en los labios. Se volvió a su lugar y sacudió la mano realizando un ademán de despedida.


**Take this to my grave.**

El olor a sangre invadía la habitación asiduamente. El hombre se encontraba tendido sobre el níveo lecho, envuelto en delicadas sábanas de lino.  
Su rostro estaba demacrado, lívido; sin vida. El único color que resaltaba era el vivo escarlata matizando su piel gentilmente.  
Ella se encontraba al lado suyo, como siempre: en todo momento.

Las lágrimas no se detenían; ni siquiera la dejaban respirar. Él intentaba detenerlas palpando su rostro con las manos espasmódicas, pero prácticamente le era imposible.  
Tosió sinuoso y sintió su garganta desgarrarse.

—Pequeña… —pronunció con voz apenas audible.

La joven tomó sus manos trepidantes y las aprisionó contra su pecho contraído sollozando agudamente.

—Llévalo… —señaló un objeto ubicado en un buró a su costado izquierdo—. Por favor, lleva esto…

---

Caminó a paso decidido, sintiendo su cabello mecerse al antojo del gélido viento.  
La ropa holgada y renegrida danzaba junto con su melena; las pocas hojas de los árboles casi secos le hacían compañía. El cielo tronó ferozmente, haciéndole subir la mirada a la par de soltar un suspiro.

Apresuró el andar pudiendo percibir sus frágiles tobillos chocar con varias lozas incrustadas en el suelo con pericia y pundonor. Las sandalias le impedían mantener el completo equilibrio de su cuerpo, pero hacía su mayor esfuerzo. _Debía llegar frente a él_.

Se arropó el pecho, donde parecía esconder algo de manera valerosa. Impediría a toda costa que algo o alguien le detuviera y le quitase aquello. Estaba segura de que lo protegería con su propia vida.

El firmamento rugió por segunda ocasión, sembrando miedo y desconfianza en la grácil.

—_Apresúrate_ —dijo para sus adentros. Acto seguido, comenzó a correr.

Vislumbró la silueta oscura y varonil posada sobre la estela. Reconoció de inmediato esa larga cabellera negra y sus ojos del mismo tono azabache.  
Sonrió mecánicamente y su mirada verdosa centelleó de inmediato.

Escuchó su voz llamarle.

—Sakura.

Y flotó hasta el portador de dicha lexía.

Miró el rostro de él iluminarse por un resplandor literalmente celestial. Luego de eso, percibió granos de agua chocar contra su blanquecino porte.

Él le sonrió. Ella descubrió su pecho y sacó el objeto de ahí, pasmada. Estiró la mano proporcionándole un recuadro al hombre.  
Su faz volvió a iluminarse, pero ésta vez, la causante fue una sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que llenaba el ser de ella de manera aguda; la única que le hacía sentirse realmente con vida.

—Gracias, pequeña —pronunció el chico aún con los labios arqueados de forma ascendente.

Le acarició la mejilla. Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, pero apenas pudo percibir un roce en el pómulo. Cerró los ojos y un par de gotas brotaron de ellos, descendiendo rápida y salvajemente; confundiéndose con las chispas emitidas por el cielo.

Él dio dos pasos hacia atrás; ella lo detuvo.

—¡Itachi-kun! —gritó al joven mientras daba un paso al frente— ¡Llévame contigo! —suplicó para luego lanzarse a sus recios brazos.

El aludido hizo un mohín. Frunció la mirada a la par de apretar sus labios y desviar la mirada.

—No puedo, Sakura. No quiero.

—¡Pero…!

—Nos veremos luego.

El gesto bondadoso del hombre resurgió de entre lo nublado, dejando embelesada a la joven una vez más. Regresó frente a ella, regalándole un etéreo beso en los labios. Se volvió a su lugar y sacudió la mano realizando un ademán de despedida.  
Ella sólo lo observó anonadada; sintiendo aún ese roce espectral en el rostro.

Un tronido irrumpió la paz de la necrópolis e hizo brillar cada forma y espacio dentro quiméricamente. Después de aquello, el joven se desvaneció.

Ella se derrumbó en la tierra helada y tapó el rostro con las manos, recordando ése último deseo manifestado por su amado azabache.

_—Lleva esto a mi tumba._


End file.
